You know that for kids, right?
by NinaStiles
Summary: Nina's sad. Fabian left the house, making her act like her American self, which she didn't want ANYONE to see. When Jerome begins to like American her, weird things begin happening. Nothing ever stays sane in House of Anubis.


You know that's for kids, right?

Nina's POV

I can't believe he's gone. After all the work, the mystery, everything, he just _vanished._ Could a person do that? I didn't know for sure, but it felt like it. If you don't know who I'm talking about, Fabian moved out yesterday. I said goodbye, I mean I'm not horrible like that. It's just a lot to take in. Gran died 2 months ago, so now I'm officially an orphan. I get by, but it sucks. A lot. Well, I walked downstairs from my room to see Amber panicking about how Fabian and I should have been together; I couldn't help but smile when she said that. Then she said Fabian was a horrible person for leaving me like that. She said the same thing about Joy when I first came here. Wow, now I know how Joy felt. Well, anyways, she moved in, bunking with Patricia and Mara. I'm still with Amber, Mick's with Alfie, and Jerome got his own room. Lucky. It's just not fair! Don't get me wrong, I love Amber, but she can drive me crazy! Amber saw me standing there, and shut up instantly. Jerome, sitting on the couch, yelled, "Hallelujah! Thanks for coming down Nina, Amber wouldn't shut up!"

"Well, you know, I've been standing here for like 10 mins, nothing new, so just back off, 'cause I _really_ don't care why you're mad or why Amber 'wouldn't shut up' or anything else you were about to say," I didn't know I could talk back like that, even though it was weak. Well, I know I could, but that's stuff I'm **NOT** going to get into. Especially to someone like Jerome, we're a lot alike, now that I think about it.

"Well, fine then. You don't have to be rude, I know you miss Fabian, but you don't need to act all weird."

"Actually, that's normal for me. You haven't seen the American me, have you?" Let's hope he says no.

"No, I haven't, but now I want to," dang, he won't give up!

"Well, that's just too bad." Ha-ha, take that!

"Hey Nina, felling toony?" Alfie said as he walked in. It took me a couple of seconds to get what he meant. My outfit is toony; I had to agree with him. (Outfit on my profile!)

Well I pulled out my math book and sat at the table

_36. A= 49xB Solve for A, if B=94 _Hmm, easy. _A= 46256._ And this is supposed to be hard? Well, that completes my homework for the weekend. I overheard a little bit of Jerome telling Alfie how 'snotty' I was, then sort of spaced out. I thought about Fabian on the plane going to Berlin, that's where his parents moved. I wonder what he's doing. Then I thought about how Amber started saying he was a horrible person for leaving, and I hated her for that. But, I thought better. I mean, she does believe she's a matchmaker, of course I don't believe it, otherwise Fabian and I would have been together a LONG TIME AGO. Right? I wasn't sure, but I snapped back to my senses before I answered the question.

"Nina, what did you get for number 36?" a dumb blonde asked me. "I got 65264, but I don't think that's right."

"Flip it around. Amber," I told her.

"Okay, so B= 49xA Solve for B, if A=94. How does that make it any easier?" Wow, she is SO dumb sometimes!

"Wow, Amber. The term 'Dumb Blonde' really does apply to you," Jerome said matter-of-factly.

"You know what Jerome? You just a- **(Words that is aren't allowed go here)** (_**Sorry, this is only rated K**_)

Did I just swear at Jerome? What is with me? I saw his expression, he seemed, happy. Ok, now that's weird.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him.

"Now I have been called A LOT if thing, but I have never been called that. It's nice to have a change. I mean I'm used to delinquent, prankster, slob, snob, beautifully hot,"

"Okay Jerome! I get it! But no matter what you say, you are NOT 'beautifully hot'!" Ha, this is pretty fun. I mean, someone has to do it, right? Yeah. That seems right.

"Jerome, you just got Burned!" Alfie yelled, causing Trudy to walk in.

"Hello Nina darling, feeling toony?" Wow, a lot of people say that. "Now what's wrong with Jerome?"

"Oh, Nina just finished telling him off," Amber concluded.

"Amber, she didn't have to know _that part._" Oh my Gods! Will she ever stop?

"Nina? Now that's something I wouldn't mind seeing," Trudy, Thank You! You didn't make a big deal out of it! Thank You Thank You Thank You! Ok, that was completely unnecessary, huh?


End file.
